Construction Time Again
|industrial }} | length = 42:26 | label = Mute/Sire | producer = | prev_title = A Broken Frame | prev_year = 1982 | next_title = Some Great Reward | next_year = 1984 | misc = }} Construction Time Again is the third studio album by the English electronic band Depeche Mode, released on 22 August 1983 by Mute Records. This was the first Depeche Mode album with Alan Wilder as a full band member, who wrote the songs "Two Minute Warning" and "The Landscape Is Changing", as well as the B-side "Fools". The title comes from the second line of the first verse of the track "Pipeline". It was supported by the Construction Time Again Tour. The album was recorded at John Foxx's Garden Studios in London, engineered by Gareth Jones (who had also engineered Foxx's 1980 album Metamatic) and mixed at the Hansa Tonstudio in Berlin. Background and themes In January 1983, shortly before the release of the "Get the Balance Right!" single, songwriter Martin Gore attended an Einstürzende Neubauten concert, giving him the idea to experiment with the sounds of industrial music in the context of pop. This album introduced a transition in lyrical content for the group. Construction Time Again would include a bevy of political themes, sparked by the poverty Gore had seen on a then-recent trip he had taken to Thailand. Critical reception | rev2 = The Austin Chronicle | rev2Score = | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3score = | rev4 = PopMatters | rev4Score = 5/10 | rev5 = Q | rev5Score = | rev6 = Record Mirror | rev6Score = | rev7 = Rolling Stone | rev7Score = | rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev8Score = | rev9 = Smash Hits | rev9score = 7/10 | rev10 = Spin Alternative Record Guide | rev10score = 2/10 }} On the album's politically-inclined lyrics, Anne Lambert in No 1 wrote: "Gore's protest songs are serious and sharply observed, but they retain that distinctive ear for a commercial melody". She concludes: "It’s impossible to pick out tracks, as the whole effect is sharp, tight, smooth and absolutely riveting!"Lambert, Anne (27 August, 1983). "Riveting Stuff." No 1. In Smash Hits, Peter Martin notes that the band's attention is now turned "outwards to the world (and all its problems)", pointing out the Russian, European and Oriental influences apparent in the music. He goes on: "The songs are still electronically based, but the brilliantly melodic and bouncy edge is contrasted by a brooding "Tin Drum"-type sparseness." Summing up, Martin calls the album "a brave departure."Martin, Peter. (1st-14th September, 1983). Smash Hits. New Musical Express hailed the album, saying that "Everything Counts" "is Mode's best ever single ... It sold because it combines edgy and poignant melodies held in thrilling tension; a tough, urgent dancebeat; and a gleamingly modern sound with an element of quirkiness to mark it out in the crowd. And the same goes for every other track on the album." Reviewer Mat Snow qualified Alan Wilder's composition "Two Minute Warning" as "a haunting melody whose transition from verse to chorus explodes in one of those breathtakingly uplifting moments" and concluded that Depeche Mode "have made a bold and lovely pop record. Simple as that." Commenting on the results of the band's new line-up, Allmusic's Ned Raggett considers Construction Time Again to be "a bit hit and miss... although when it does hit, it does so perfectly". Singling out "Love, In Itself" Raggett observes: "Depeche never sounded quite so thick with its sound before, with synths arranged into a mini-orchestra/horn section and real piano and acoustic guitar spliced in at strategic points." As regards Alan Wilder's songwriting, Raggett states: "Wilder's... songwriting contributions are fine musically, but lyrically, 'preachy' puts it mildly, especially the environment-friendly 'The Landscape Is Changing'."Raggett, Ned. Depeche Mode - Construction Time Again. AllMusic. Retrieved 8 September, 2017. Track listing 2007 collector's edition bonus DVD Personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of Construction Time Again. * Depeche Mode – production * Martyn Atkins – design * Brian Griffin – cover photography * Gareth Jones – tonmeister * Daniel Miller – production * Corinne Simcock – assistant engineering * Ian Wright – illustrations Charts Certifications |autocat=yes}} External links * Album information from the official Depeche Mode web site * Allmusic review * Official remaster info References Category:1983 albums Category:Albums produced by Daniel Miller (music producer) Category:Depeche Mode albums Category:Mute Records albums Category:Sire Records albums